The Uchiha's Phoenix
by cmsully
Summary: After the death of Albus, Fawkes finds himself in another world to become the bonded companion of a little boy. Meanwhile, Sasuke Uchiha gets a companion that not only was thought to exist only in myths and legends, but also helps heal the wounds created in the aftermath of his family's massacre.


*I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or any of their characters.

* * *

He had finally stopped singing a while ago, but the phoenix still flew steadily. The magnificent bird knew that he would probably never return to the castle he had called home for the past several decades, even though that many of those he had left behind would wish him there. His now-deceased partner's memories filled that magnificent building, so much so that if he stayed it would soon become unbearable for him.

While many of his human companions had shed tears when the magical creature's partner died, however, he did not. It wasn't that he didn't feel grief- for he did, and more keenly than anyone really knew- but it was simply not the way of a phoenix to cry for the dead. Tears were only shed for the living.

Now, he simply flew on, wondering where the magic that guided all phoenixes would take him next. Would the boy who had both the venom of the basilisk and his own tears running through his veins be his next companion once the lad finally got rid of the foul soul piece underneath his scar? Or would it be someone else entirely?

A slight pulse of magic interrupted his musings. His eyes widened as he realized what that pulse meant. It was time for the phoenix to meet his new partner.

After following the trail of magic to find its source, the phoenix flamed towards his new destiny.

* * *

The young Uchiha stared up at the dark ceiling of the hospital room. He knew that he should be asleep… but the events of two days ago kept running through his mind.

_Why?_

He could still see the streets of his clan's compound filled with blood.

_Why, Itachi?_

The empty eyes of his clansmen staring back up at him, surprise and horror filling their faces.

_Why would you do such a terrible thing?_

His parents, lying dead at the feet of their eldest son, his only brother… their killer.

_Why did you kill everyone?!_

Itachi forcing him to watch how their parents died in that horrible genjutsu, then allowing him to be the only other Uchiha left alive.

_WHY DID YOU BETRAY OUR FAMILY?!_

Suddenly, the sound of rushing flames filled the air, interrupting his train of thought. Being a member of a clan known for its fire-style jutsus, Sasuke Uchiha moved as quickly as he could to sit up and face the source of the sound with fear. Did Itachi change his mind? Was he going to kill him, as well? Was he—

His mind grinded to a halt as he gawked at the newest addition to his room. The (admittedly) magnificent red and yellow bird who seemed to be lit from within looking back at him from on top of the visitor's chair slightly was definitely _not_ what he was imagining.

Boy and bird stared at each other with equally black eyes.

The Uchiha blinked. The bird blinked back, then chirped questioningly.

Sasuke shuffled himself backwards as his breathing sped up a little. He wished that he had his Academy kunai on him in order to defend himself in case the bird attacked. The talons on the bird's feet and its beak were _sharp_, and he wasn't sure what the bird's intentions were.

Seemingly noticing the boy's distress, the bird began to sing softly. After a few seconds, Sasuke began to relax. Somehow, the song managed to convey to him that the bird truly meant him no harm. Once the bird deemed him relaxed enough, he opened his wings and fluttered towards him, landing on an unoccupied part of the bed.

Now only inches away from each other, Sasuke was struck once again by just how magnificent the strange bird was. Before he realized it, he had raised his right hand to see if those feathers were really as soft as they looked. Luckily, however, he caught himself before he made contact. Those talons still looked as sharp as a kunai, after all.

Trilling, the bird extended its head towards the formerly outstretched hand. Looking the boy in the eye, its expression seemed to say, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Taking the permission for what it was, Sasuke once again reached a hand out. His hand hesitated for a brief second above the bird's head, then gently touched down.

Power immediately infused his being, forcing his back to stiffen with shock and his mouth to open with a soundless scream. Images began pouring into his brain, carrying precious knowledge that couldn't be taught any other way. As soon as the phenomenon began, however, it ended.

Sasuke stared at the bird, whom he now knew was named Fawkes, with shocked wonder. He was a creature that everyone, even his own father, had only believed existed in myths and legends… an actual _phoenix_.

And now… the youngest Uchiha had become his newest bonded companion.

* * *

As he watched his newest companion's life flashing before his eyes during the bonding ritual, Fawkes felt a sadness he had only felt before whenever he thought of how much Harry Potter had been through. Little Sasuke Uchiha had the potential to become even greater than Albus had ever been, however thanks to the actions of his older brother his mind had been severely at risk.

If Fawkes hadn't shown up when he did, he was sure that Sasuke, in a quest to avenge his fallen clan, would've more than likely fallen for the same trap that Tom Riddle and Gellert Grindelwald had- the trap of seeking power at any and all cost. The elder Uchiha had pretty much baited Sasuke to do so, after all.

Although… something about the actions of Itachi at the very end bothered Fawkes. Why would he cry with obvious sadness before rendering Sasuke unconscious? It was definitely something to think about in the years ahead.

Focusing back on the boy, Fawkes saw that he was still assimilating all of the knowledge that came with being the companion of a phoenix. How to care for him, a basic understanding of phoenix culture… all this and more was now a part of Sasuke's brain. Due to his age Sasuke had an easier time of it than most of his other companions, but even Fawkes admitted it was a lot of knowledge to absorb.

And the knowledge that Fawkes had learned! He had learned thanks to Sasuke that the world he had lived in for so many decades was _definitely_ not the world he was in now. This world was more militant than Albus', and yet it was also more honest. In addition, instead of magic the people of this world developed something called chakra, and by using it they could perform feats that not even magic could handle.

In addition, they had strange creatures of their own. The Nine-Tailed Fox that Fawkes could see in one of Sasuke's earliest memories was a prime example of that. That beast could probably take on a whole _wing_ of dragons and win. What made it even more amazing was that _one_ warrior had managed to defeat that creature, if what Sasuke had been taught in school was correct.

However, Sasuke needed his attention now. Musing over what he had learned could wait until later.

When Sasuke's eyes blinked in a pattern that Fawkes was well familiar with and stared at him, he reached out with his mind and asked, _Are you alright?_

Jumping slightly with surprise, Sasuke nonetheless nodded his head. "I think so," he whispered, obviously mindful of the hour.

_That's good_, Fawkes responded, pleased.

Sasuke gave a small smile. He opened his mouth to say something, however before he could do so the two were interrupted.

A man with gravity-defying silver hair wearing a stylized white mask burst into the room with kunai at the ready. "Sasuke, get away from the bird! I'll cover your escape!" he ordered.

Seeing the weapons so soon after he and his new companion had bonded, Fawkes' protective instincts went into overdrive. Launching himself into the air, he readied his talons as he hissed warningly. This man would _not_ hurt Sasuke on his watch!

* * *

Sasuke knew he had to do something fast in order to prevent Fawkes from at the very least severely injuring the ANBU that looked to be preparing himself to attack. The phoenix was quickly becoming the being he cherished most, and if Fawkes was taken away thanks to being labeled a dangerous creature just because of the protectiveness that Sasuke could feel coursing through their bond… Sasuke couldn't even bear to think of it.

Without thinking, Sasuke sprung from the bed and placed himself in between Fawkes and the ANBU. Identifying the mask, he stared straight into the eyeholes as he announced, "Fawkes is under the protection of the Uchiha clan, ANBU Inu. I will _not_ allow you to harm him!"

Fawkes had stopped hissing as soon as Sasuke had moved. When Sasuke made his announcement, he could hear the phoenix settling down and landing on the bed. Vaguely, he could feel through their bond that Fawkes was trying to get his instincts under control while still keeping a wary eye on the kunai clutched in Inu's hand.

Inu glanced between the young Uchiha and the phoenix. "Sasuke, are you sure about this? That bird looks dangerous," he inquired, confusion filling his voice.

"Trust me, Fawkes would never hurt me if he can help it. He simply saw your kunai and felt like he needed to protect me," Sasuke reassured him.

Silence reigned for several long moments. Finally, the ANBU lowered his kunai slowly, though he still kept it out.

"Alright Sasuke," he said, "if the Hokage feels that… Fawkes, was it?" After both bird and boy nodded, Inu continued, "If he feels that Fawkes will not cause any undue harm to the Village, then he'll face no opposition from me. Is that acceptable?"

The young Uchiha looked towards the phoenix with a questioning look.

_I'll meet with the Hokage,_ Fawkes agreed._ However, Sasuke, you'll have to come with me to be my voice, if you wouldn't mind._

Remembering that he could send Fawkes his thoughts, Sasuke responded, _I don't mind. After all, I can't _wait_ to see the Hokage's face when he finds out you're a phoenix!_

As Fawkes chuckled, Sasuke turned back towards the ANBU. "Can you take us to the Hokage, then?"

_Sasuke, where are your manners?_

Pouting slightly at the gentle chiding, Sasuke amended, "Can you take us to the Hokage, _please_?"

Somehow, he _knew_ that Inu was smiling with amusement as he finally put his kunai away and replied, "I will."

Walking over to Fawkes, Sasuke lent out a helping arm. Once Fawkes had situated himself comfortably on his shoulder, Inu crouched down and offered his back. Seeing that position, one that Itachi had performed many a time, Sasuke felt tears threatening to fill his eyes.

Sensing this, Fawkes trilled while sending waves of companionship and reassurance through their bond, reminding him that he wasn't alone anymore. Sasuke shot the phoenix a grateful glance, then managed to bring his emotions back under control and climbed onto Inu's back.

Once the ANBU had established that boy and bird were comfortably situated, the three finally departed for the Hokage Tower.

* * *

A/N: *sigh* Why is it that the bunnies that attack me JUST before I'm about to fall asleep are the ones I tend to remember the most and like the best?

On another note, I'm surprised that no one else has really thought of putting Fawkes in the Narutoverse. Seriously, I checked the Naruto/HP crossover section- not ONE listed Fawkes as a main character. I mean, putting Fawkes together with one of the Uchihas is a match made in pyromaniac heaven!

Finally, I'm not 100% sure if I should continue this. I mean yeah, it's a brilliant crossover idea and I have a LOT of plot ideas (including, but not limited to, bringing Sasuke over to the HP universe during the three years that Naruto trains with Jiraiya- although him having magic of his own is still up in the air) that I'd love to add to it... however, it also means that it's yet ANOTHER multi-chapter story that I'm starting. So, thoughts?


End file.
